1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tubing and more specifically to tubing that is wound up on a spool along with a method and apparatus used for making and dispensing the tubing. The tubing can be used as protective covering, as insulation, to package items together, or any other use as suitable.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to provide tubing to be used as protective coverings and insulators, a plurality of tubes was formed, cut to a pre-determined length, then shipped en bulk to be used. This method of creating and shipping tubes creates inefficiencies in storage and shipping.